Repair
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: He knew there was no way to repair what he had done in the past, but he did know that getting both of them together would be the right thing to do and they knew that they were going to be there for him no matter what he said. Dedicated to Lupinica friggasdoiter who asked me for this story! Rating just in case lol
1. Prologue

**Repair**

**Summary:** He knew there was no way to repair what he had done in the past, but he did know that getting both of them together would be the right thing to do and they knew that they were going to be there for him no matter what he said.

Pairing: Stark, Spangled, Banner

**A/N: **This is all thanks to Lupinica friggasdoiter, Thank you so much for asking for this! I hope it lives up to your expectations and if not, I hope it's at least enjoyable!

**Prologue **

He wondered when they would stop dancing around the word relationship, because he was pretty sure they acted like a couple already, just you know without the sex. Though the thought of sex between the two was kind of hot. Steve was all built and tough looking (Not that he wasn't tough) but a softy at the core and Bruce was hot in his own right, that smile could make even his playboy heart stop for a moment. But, they were dancing around the other acting like nothing was going on between them- when of course the whole team knew that they were basically seeing each other. He decided that enough was enough, he was sick of seeing them toeing the line and acting like two love sick teenagers.

He was going to get them together even if it was the last thing he did. Though hopefully the big guy wouldn't show himself and kick his metal tainted butt, nor Rodgers because capsical would certainly feel bad about it later when Tony was recouping in some hospital, and of course he was pretty sure someone in the rest of the team would want to kick his ass at some point when they realized what exactly he was doing to the two of them. "Jarvis, where's the cap and my science bro?" Jarvis seamlessly answered back; "In the common living room watching Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows sir."

That was the second time he'd caught them watching that particular set of movies, some one had said something about how the guy who played Sherlock looked like him...and he kind of agreed, it was a little eerie to say the least, but it would be kind of cool if he got the guy to double for him. He shook himself out of that; "Are they cuddling sharing a bowl of popcorn this time too?" Jervis pulled up a screen for him, yep. There they were cuddling as if that was totally normal for two fully grown men who weren't sexually interested in each other to do.

It was cute at least, given how Bruce cuddled up against Steve's side and how Steve had his arm over Bruce's shoulders. If he wasn't so intent on getting the two together he might have tried to snag one of them himself, after the whole Pepper decided she really didn't like him that way anymore...Even though he had given her his heart and the metal that had dared try sinking into it. She'd given him the necklace back, as if he wanted a reminder that he wasn't good enough for her, for anyone really. It stung, pretty bad actually. He should have realized by now that he wasn't right for anything but being a hero. Tony shook his head, he wasn't about to harp or cry about being wrong-he could move on, there were plenty of other people to at least fuck if he couldn't love anyone.

"Jervis, how far in the movie are they?" Jarvis, probably the only thing he could actually talk to without feeling self concise about everything. "They are approximately fifteen minutes in sir." Ah, well-that was quicker than normal for them to cuddle, though they had watched the movie twice already and this was the third time. Now, all he needed to do was find some way to make them confess to each other...He was fairly blunt to be honest, so maybe just being his usual self he should just come to them and tell them what he saw? It was as good as any plan because he was pretty sure that if he tried to go in a round about manner that everything would just go to hell. Yep, he was just going to tell them. "I'm going to go up there and tell them to get a room!" Jarvis said nothing as he put down his tools and made his way to the elevator, they wouldn't know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Repair**

Pairing: Stark, Spangled, Banner

**A/N: **Chapter one yay!

**Chapter One**

They liked the movie and that was enough for them, until well, they realized something very important. Tony looked like Robert Downy Jr. or Robert Downy Jr. looked like Tony...Whatever and they thought the man was good looking, it was true that Tony was a handsome man, if he hadn't been most women would have been just a little harder to get into bed, or not-sometimes Bruce wondered what would happen if Tony had been ugly, would the women do it just for the money still? Was his looks actually a factor for them or just a bonus?

"If I hadn't realized it I wouldn't believe it." Steve said softly, Bruce smiled at him; "Yeah, right? Who would have known you had a giant crush on him." Steve slapped his arm and glared, Bruce only smiled. "Yeah, but given that we both have giant crushes on him-kind of works out in the end." Steve frowned; "How do you mean?" Bruce looked up into Steve's baby blues and gave him the patented 'you know what I'm talking about' look. "Tony doesn't care if it's one person or two, so long as he gets loved and we have enough love to share with him and since both of us like him we won't have a problem sharing him." Steve sighed and looked back at the screen, a train rushing on the television, one of funniest moments in the whole movie coming up. "I don't think he'd like that-I mean, as far as I can tell he still doesn't like me."

Bruce had to disagree with that, he'd seen the way Tony looked at Steve. There was no doubt in Bruce's mind that Tony had a thing for the both of them, it was why he was willing to be in a relationship with both Steve and Tony, even though sex was off limits for him. He wouldn't mind watching the two of them hit the hay. "You know Jervis monitors everything that goes on in this tower, you don't think he's said something to Tony?" Steve muttered, as if Jarvis wouldn't have heard. "I have not told Sir that someone fancy's him, but he is on his way up to tell you two to as he phrased it 'to get a room'." Bruce couldn't help the laughter that burst from his mouth, seriously? That was the best Tony had, he thought Tony would try some elaborate plan that involved romantic things and screw it all up some how. "I suppose that's better than what else he could have concocted otherwise." Steve said softly, Bruce wondered if they should pull a fast one on Tony?

"We could always get caught by him making out?" Steve, god bless his soul, turned bright cherry red. As if he wasn't interested in Tony in the first place. "Um, how would he react to that I wonder?" Bruce grinned; "Probably stare and then make an exclamation along the lines of why he wasn't invited." Then they could of course pull him into it. "You have a look like the cat that caught the canary, should I be worried?" Steve asked, before Bruce could answer the elevator dinged, it never did that-Jarvis! He was warning them, Bruce crushed his lips to Steve's. Steve only half expecting it grunted and returned the kiss, Bruce noticed out of the corner of his eye Tony staring, his mouth wide open in shock. "Whoa!" He exclaimed and they broke apart. "Um, I think I'm just going to leave." Bruce rolled his eyes; "No, its okay Tony-if you wanted an invite to movie night you should have said something." Tony frowned; "Actually I was going to tell you both you were being stupid and that you had feelings for each other. But, well you seemed to have figured that out all by your selves."

He was rambling, and he seemed so very flustered. Why would Tony, playboy Stark be flustered about them kissing? Maybe they really did have a chance with him after all, that was very interesting-But, how long would it take for Tony to realize that he liked them too? Bruce grinned; "Tony shut up and come here." Tony seemingly without thought flopped onto the couch between them, Bruce shared a look with Steve and realized that they probably had the same devious idea. "So, Tony-Have you ever seen this movie before?" Tony gave him a strange look; "Yeah, when it came out someone brought it to me-told me I'd get a kick out of it." Steve frowned; "A kick?" Bruce couldn't help himself as he rolled his eyes; "Because of Downy huh?" Tony grinned; "Yeah, I did get a laugh out of that." They sat in comfortable silence as the movie played, Tony allowing Bruce to lean against him and Steve to lay his arm around their shoulders. Obviously Tony had no problems being touched by them in such a friendly manner, he most likely wouldn't mind more touches-eventually.

Steve shifted and suddenly Bruce was amused, Steve being a little more forthcoming in his desires was laying one on Tony, Tony looked surprised-but his lips were responding to Steve's. Bruce rubbed Tony's thigh, overly aware that he wouldn't be able to join in or watch for long. They parted and Tony panted, spluttering while he was at it. "The hell Steve? I thought you and Bruce!" Steve nodded; "Yeah Me and Bruce are together." Tony's brows crunched together, so Bruce expounded on the idea, "But, we've been talking about how lonely you've been and how we could fit you in neatly to our relationship."

It took Tony far longer than he expected to tell them anything; "But, why me?" Steve snorted; "You're well aware that while you and I had our differences in the beginning we ended up to this point being pretty good friends-I'm certain that the three of us together can work out, because we all trust each other." Bruce laughed; "And you're not hard on the eyes." Steve burst into laughter; "Yeah, there is that!" Tony was speechless and flailed for a moment before settling down. "So, because we're friends and I'm not hard on the eyes, that's what you guys are basing this on?" Bruce took Tony's face in his hands; "Because we want to be with you, because I know that you want to be loved and that we can do that for you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Repair**

Pairing: Stark, Spangled, Banner

**Chapter Two**

**A/N:** This is about a month after chapter One ^_^

**Tony's POV**

He had been pretty sure this whole relationship thing was going to fall apart the first week he was with them, but so far it seemed they were pretty serious about him…Tony was also fairly certain that he was still very confused to how it came about though, when had they decided together to allow him into their relationship-he felt kind of strange about the whole thing... He slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, if he wasn't going to sleep he might as well get a cup of coffee and head down to his lab, he would have just headed to the lab, but well dummy broke his coffee machine down there. The floor was cold, and the hallway dark. Jarvis had started the pot of coffee though because even this far from the kitchen he could smell it. He walked into the living room and soft lights of the city below barely reached it, it was a pretty sight though, one he often couldn't look away from.

Entering the kitchen he began to realize that maybe Jarvis hadn't made the coffee after all. Steve and Bruce were sitting in the kitchen talking, both drinking coffee. They looked up when he entered and he smiled at them. "Hey, guys what are you doing up so early?" Bruce rolled his eyes; "We're always up early." Tony snorted and made himself a cup before sitting down with them.

"How have you been? We haven't seen you for nearly a week." Steve asked, he looked faintly worried. "Could be better. I haven't really gotten a lot of sleep." That got Bruce to frown; "Nightmares?" He sighed; "Yeah, nightmares. It's been pretty bad since we fought good ol doctor metal face." Steve rolled his eyes; "What are you dreaming about?" Tony took a sip of the life giving drink and looked back up; "About Doom finding my schematics to my suits…about using them against us." That got both of them to stiffen; "Tony?" The question sounded kind of urgent. "I've had Jarvis check after I had the dream, everything looks good-then I went in and checked manually…Nothing looks out of place, so it's just bad dreams not reality." Though he was super aware that it could be reality if Doom tried really hard and got the proper help. Which Tony was aware he could buy easily, Doom wasn't poor after all.

"I honestly don't get why my brain has Doom on it-The nightmares are just ridiculous." If it wasn't for Doom killing them…Then he might have blown the whole thing off, but it kept coming back to him. Their screams, blood, the dead look in their eyes-He knows its not real because Bruce wouldn't get killed, the big guy wouldn't let that happen, but Steve? Steve had the serum sure but he could still be hurt and that frightened him, probably the worst part of his dream was seeing Steve laying on the ground, blood pouring from his veins onto the dirty street-his eyes glassed over in death.

"It's okay Tony, you know we've got your back-we know you've got ours." He smiled at Bruce, the man was right of course, they would always have each others back even when they were fighting. Tony kissed both men; "I'm heading to my lab, come bother me if you need me." and he walked off with a grin. He fiddled around with parts of his suit for a couple of hours before Jarvis interrupted him; "Sir, Mister Banner seems to be under emotional distress." Tony blinked, Bruce? "Where is he at?" Jarvis took half a second before answering; "Kitchen sir." He rushed to the elevator, god knows what's going on, but he'd better go see what was up, it wasn't a good thing if the big guy came out in New York after all.

The elevator felt like it took a million years, he knew of course that it was only a matter of a minute or three. Stepping out into the living room he felt like something very wrong was going on, it was kind of like a fart in a crowded elevator-no one knew who it was but everyone knew someone had farted. What in the hell was making him so uneasy? The living room looked normal enough and there wasn't any distressed sounds coming from out of the kitchen...So exactly what was going on? He carefully made his way towards the kitchen, painfully aware that he was vulnerable without his suit. He peeked in the kitchen and was surprised to find Bruce breathing deeply, his hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles had gone bone white. Uh oh, that wasn't a good sign-at least he was alone in the kitchen and no one was actively pissing him off-just the memory of whatever it was bothering him had sent him this far.

"Bruce?" Tony wasn't sure if it was a good idea to call him out-it could be the thing to make him snap. "Come here Tony. I need help." He made his way cautiously up to Bruce, he'd never asked for help before...What the hell was going on? Tony sat next to Bruce and gently-ever so slowly placed his hands on Bruce's clutched ones.

"It's okay Bruce, I'm here-do you want to talk about it?" Bruce grimaced, but Tony figured he was attempting to make light of whatever problem he was having. "Not particularly, I really would just like to forget what's bugging me." Tony frowned, sure Bruce had trust issues-everyone had trust issues with Tony. But this was the first time Bruce really hadn't shared with him, "You know that I'm here for you, but if you want I can go fetch Steve." And apparently that was exactly the wrong thing to say because Bruce's eyes flashed vivid green. "Shit!" Strong hands grasped Tony, skin turning slightly greenish- He looked into those eyes and he just knew that it wasn't Bruce looking at him, but instead it was the big guy. Oh gods, he was going to die here. The change made them let him go and he stumbled away, what the hell could he do? "Jarvis initiate Green Machine." Jarvis gave him an affirmative and set about locking all the windows down, Tony knew that as long as he had the big guys attention he wouldn't think twice about the windows being blocked-they weren't there to stop the big guy but rather to keep his attention on someone he considered an ally that was attempting to allay him.

It was the big guy fully now, and god was it just him or was he bigger? The Hulk grunted and came closer; "Hey BG, what are you doing out and about?" Hulk simply shifted and followed Tony as he backed off. This wasn't a great situation to be in though he supposed it could be worst-Hulk could be super pissed off at him and hurting him if he really wanted to, but something was making him more docile than usual-what the heck? "Hey big guy I'm going to call the cap-" And suddenly he was sailing through the air, a big green hand having swatted him off his feet, he hit the wall like a sack of potato's feeling just as sore if potato's could feel.

He really didn't want to die at the hands of his potential boyfriend's alter ego. As well as they had all gotten along for the last month he was under no illusions that if they felt he didn't quite fit they would leave him, not exactly something he wanted but he knew it was on the table. God, why was he thinking about this when the Hulk was out for blood and apparently it was his? "Cap Bad." He looked up at the Hulk, what had he just said? "What did the capsicle do?" Was the Hulk actually pouting, seriously that was disturbingly cute.


	4. Chapter 3

**Repair**

Pairing: Stark, Spangled, Banner

**Chapter Three**

**A/N:** Um, yeah unexpected for one and the others off pouting. Not sure how that happened sorry! Here's some Capsicle, Bad Cap for sure.

**Steve's POV**

He was seething mad and god he wanted to punch several something's right now, The way Bruce had backed off, how he had looked so hurt…He hadn't meant for that to happen, he hadn't meant to hurt Bruce. But, they both knew that Tony was holding back on them and they both knew that if it came down to it Tony would back off and break off whatever fragile relationship they were forming with him...Maybe he had been wrong to say those things to Bruce, because before he knew it they were arguing-nothing good for Bruce so he'd walked away.

He regretted it of course, Bruce did really care for Tony, cared for the man as much as he cared for Steve, if not more and that was the root of his problem, He'd never seen any reason for anyone to want to stay with him. How could anyone love him, when he was so unsure of the world still? He'd adapted quite a bit better since he first joined the Avengers, but still-he had a lot to learn about this era...

Bruce had showed him that he wasn't that strange, that at least he kept his mind-that he wasn't unlovable, but what if Tony took Bruce from him? Honestly he shouldn't have said that to Bruce, but it was true-that was his great fear, to be alone again...If Bruce left him now, he would have been the reason for his own loneliness, what the hell had he been thinking?

"Sir, The Hulk is rampaging on the top floor." Oh, oh fuck!

He rushed towards the elevator and it jolted, Jarvis moving it faster than it usually went. It opened and he burst out of the elevator, to a sight that just about stopped his heart-Tony lay on the ground completely out of it, at least he was breathing. Bruce would have mourned Tony and tried to find a way to kill himself off. Hulk looked so totally pissed off at the sight of him that he froze, of course the big guy would be mad at him, he was the reason Bruce was hurting.

"Tony didn't do anything to you." The Hulk snorted, "Seriously, I hurt-" And he rolled out of the way when Hulk rushed him, attempting to swat him. He had to dodge a few more swipes before the big guy huffed and stood before the elevator, it wasn't his only escape but he wasn't about to leave Tony with the Hulk, no matter how unlikely it was for him to hurt Tony anymore. Tony wasn't a threat after all-and the big guy liked Tony...but if that was true why was Tony out? Would he be okay, was he bleeding internally?

"Cap bad!" He blinked, "What?" Hulk slammed one of his fist into the floor, looked like Tony was going to have repairs to do when this was over. "You hurt, Bad Cap!" He wasn't sure just what to make of that. "I didn't mean to." Hulk gave him a wary look, "She hurt too." She? Who was this she that the Hulk was talking about?

"Betty wasn't right for him big guy." Tony said groggily against the wall. Hulk looked at him and frowned; "They hurt!" Tony struggled to his feet using the wall, he was holding his right leg all funny-like it was broken. "Shit, I'm not doing that again." Putting weight on his leg? Yeah, it was more than likely broken then. Hulk peered down at Tony, "You know we could really talk to Bruce right now, do you think if the Cap goes away for a little that you could calm down and give us Bruce again?" The Hulk glared at Steve and nodded. So he did what he could, he walked off to the stairs. Thankfully they were nowhere near the elevator, because as much as he trusted Bruce, he knew how unpredictable the Hulk could be.

He paced in the stairwell, wondering how long it would take for the Hulk to turn back to Bruce, it was always fast for Bruce to turn into the Hulk but it always seemed to take forever the other way around. "Sir, you attendance in the kitchen-" He burst through the stairwell door and quickly walked to the kitchen, where this whole mess started… Bruce looked as haggard of course, and Tony looked pained. Bruce looked up from his cup of coffee, probably the only thing keeping him awake at this point.

"Bruce told me what you said to him." Steve froze at Tony's tone, great-was Tony mad at him now too? It wasn't like he didn't know he was in trouble already with Bruce, he didn't need both of them teaming up on him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Repair**

Pairing: Stark, Spangled, Banner

**Chapter Four**

Bruce's POV

Watching both the men in his life give him different looks, one of sadness and the other one apologetic he was pretty sure he was done. He was done with skirting the topic-Their relationship really hadn't gotten much farther than friendship with Tony and Tony was obviously shy about entering something he felt that he could get pushed out of. He was sick of this, he knew how both he and Steve felt about Tony because they had talked about it for god sake. That same communication had turned against them when they weren't one hundred percent truthful with each other.

"This is not what I meant when I said I wanted to be in a relationship with anyone." He was being aggressive, he knew that but the other two needed him to stop being wishy washy. They needed to know bluntly what he was feeling. No more fights, they were all aware that he couldn't control the other guy all the time, he'd just proven that by hurting Tony, thankfully his leg hadn't been broken, just a sprain thank god. Tony wasn't exactly getting any younger after all.

"What are you saying Bruce? That you're done with both of us?" Steve sounded almost broken even though the fight had been mostly his fault-no he couldn't think like that...It would simply get him in trouble later down the road. "No, I'm sick of you two not fucking like rabbits because you feel that I might get jealous or upset. I don't care if you two do, though I would like to watch every once in a while." They sat there in stunned silence. "You, Bruce?" He grinned, "We argued yes, you didn't want to hurt me and I'm telling you I'm not hurt over it in fact I want to watch you two for as long as I can."

Tony laughed brightly, "Why didn't you say something sooner? We might not have gotten into this mess in the first place." Bruce snorted and shifted his glasses; "How would you have reacted before this if I told you I wanted to see Steve fuck you hard?" Tony's eyes dilated, his mouth falling open-"So, you want me to bottom huh?" Bruce couldn't help the grin that reached his face; "We both know you talk too much, might as well give you a reason right?" Steve was as red as a tomato, Steve had been shy the first few times Bruce had watched him- the last time he'd enjoyed a show Steve was a lot more comfortable with it.

"So, what exactly were you two talking about that started that rather heated argument?" Tony as perceptive as he could be sometimes was woefully ignorant of relationship problems, and they were all out of their depth with a relationship such as the one they were currently in. Than again he might be the only one in their group to have ever had sex with a man before, that had been an interesting night in Nevada during a conference that he had to attend. That had meant nothing other than gratification, this was so much more complicated because they were all emotionally involved as well.

"About you, I had some reservations still about being with both of you." At least Steve could admit that now after the fact, "Um, I know I was a playboy and I've got some issues but I would never play around with both of you-the last thing I need to have is both of you angry with me…I care far more than, well then I thought and the thought that I could lose either of you. It hurts a lot okay?" Steve nodded, well this was interesting. Normally neither men were overly emotional nor were they the type to share either. Then again neither was he the type to get all emotional, he couldn't afford to do so.

"So, this whole watching thing-would you like to have a gander tonight?" Tony asked a sly little grin twisting his face, Steve naturally turned even redder than before. "Like right now maybe? Because your royal bossiness I kind of have a problem." Oh really? He'd have to keep that in mind next time he got the chance to watch these two interact.

"Tony! You're hurt!" Tony shrugged, "Wouldn't stop me from getting some sexy time in with you." Steve looked a little unnerved. "I could seriously hurt you Tony." Another shrug, "I know you could break me in half, that's half the fun right there though." Steve gave him a questionable look and Tony grinned; "I'm pretty perverted when I want to be Steve, and I've got a good imagination-Did you think I didn't get off on the thought of you dominating me?" He was pretty sure his pants were getting really tight and he wasn't turning green to do that. Steve was spluttering, was this really all that much of a shock? Tony was in control of machines but rarely had any stability in his life even now. He would want to hand over the reins to someone else who while had their own problems would never go too far with him.

"So, Steve-what do you think? Tony's ready to go, and I'm really interested…" Steve swallowed; "Um, okay?" That sounded far more like a questions than an answer, "If you get too uncomfortable Capsicle you can tap out." Steve nodded and before either of them could blink Steve had Tony over his shoulder and was retreating to the back where the bedrooms were. Who's room were they going to though?

Bruce trotted after Steve, wincing every so often at the rough feel of his underwear against his inflamed cock. Yeah, that didn't feel so nice. Tony squeaked, yeah squeaked as he hit his own bed. Steve must have figured that since Tony's bed was the closest and he more than likely had the biggest bed…Might as well do it here than anywhere else. Bruce found a couch sitting across from Tony's bed, why did he have that there? No matter, it was the perfect place to watch them from. Steve loomed over Tony with a confused look on his face; "Um, how are we going to go about this?" Tony snorted; "How about off with the clothes?" Steve turned red as Tony helped him out of his shirt.

They were soon completely naked, He figured Tony would be pretty build if his arms and chest were anything to go by, given Tony's proclivity towards tank tops that hid nothing. The rest of him was pretty much the same, build and certainly drool worthy. He knew there was a reason women kept throwing themselves at Tony, even after he made a point to point out he was going out with Pepper and that he'd given up his playboy ways.

Before he had much time to think about Jarvis flashed him his heart rate, yeah he'd over stayed a bit by how fast his heart was going-he didn't mean to slam the door as he rushed towards his room and safety. Boy, that was disappointing-at least he'd got to watch as much as he did…

Steve's POV

He was scarred, from all the fights they had gone through-his suit not always protecting him, but harming him-he was powerfully muscled of course nothing like himself. But, it spoke of hard, time consuming work, deeply tanned skin showed off for him and Bruce, and god Tony looked hot as hell in his briefs, considering they left little to his imagination... He kicked off his pants, thanking whatever god there was that he'd been lounging around in sweatpants. He briefly wondered how they had gotten to this point after having argued for weeks, but here they were. Steve glanced at Bruce, the latter looking lusty in his chair even though he couldn't join them, they could see how long he could sit there and watch them.

"Steve." Tony whined and Steve turned back to the man under him, baring his face in Tony's neck, feeling slightly like a vampire about to bite as he tasted Tony's skin, the tang of sweat and excitement hanging there for him to taste. Their sex's rubbing against each other and their stomachs, twitching and heating up pass the point of no return. Tony growled; "Jesus Steve your a tease! Where the fuck did you-" Steve cut him off with a kiss-seriously couldn't Tony ever shut the hell up? Bruce chuckled behind them, sending a jolt of pleasure down Steve's length. Tony moaned and oscillated against him, if he was a tease then what the hell was Tony?

He ran a hand through the genius' sweat dampened hair and tugged, Tony moaned-oh so he liked that did he? Steve nibbled on Tony's lower lip and Tony opened up for him, allowing Steve's tongue to explore his coffee flavored mouth. They broke for air, Tony looking so debauched, his hair a disaster, lips wet and red, bruised really. Steve lets his hands move to slide against Tony's tight chest slowly-licking his way up after his hands. A wanton groan reaching his ears, feeling the rumble. Tony's skin felt like it was on fire, burning his hands and lips- Tony ran his hands over Steve's shoulders, down his back. Against his boxer clad ass, then up and down again sliding under his boxers so that it was flesh against flesh.

Bruce made a sound and the door slammed shut behind him as he fled. Had it gotten to be too much for him? Tony pouted, "Well damn, I liked him watching." Steve chuckled, admitted he liked it too, before Tony had joined them Bruce would watch him masturbate, honestly it was hot being watched, but not as furnace hot as it was to have Tony under me and Bruce watching us. Was that strange, to want one lover underneath and the other watching? Tony's eyes were so dark in his desire and he trembled as I prepared him for what was to come, it was odd to do this to another man after doing this to myself for months, unable to touch Bruce...

"God, just get on with it!" Tony shouted over his shoulder, his voice hoarse. Steve smiled and slowly, almost teasingly entered, "Thank god-" Tony stuttered as Steve slid back out almost completely before slamming back in…


	6. Epilogue

**Repair**

**Epilogue **

Tony's POV

Tony woke feeling pleasantly satisfied, he hadn't in a long time and masturbation only got you so far… He turned to look at Steve and nearly laughed at the almost angelic look on his face. "He sleeps like the dead you know." Tony turned and found Bruce chilling on the couch, "Mh, how about you find your way from over there to over here? You can cuddle can't you?" Bruce grinned and hopped into bed with them, "You smell." He couldn't help snorting at that. "Yeah that's what happens when you don't wash up after having steamy sex with someone who can go multiple rounds with hardly any rest in between." Bruce laughed, he'd figured as much when he'd watched Steve before. "So, are we good? This is aright?" Bruce gave him a speculator look; "Yes Tony, we are good and we won't leave you no matter how mad you make us." Tony pecked him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thank god for us having met then." Steve stirred and turned over to face them, his hair tousled and the sleepy, very yummy look on his face was totally worth how sore Tony was feeling after that awesome bout of sex. "Morning." Tony grinned; "Morning sleepy head."

The End!


End file.
